


Avoiding Your True Feelings, and Other Fun Lessons in Friendship

by wallpidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pining, gryffindors in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpidgeon/pseuds/wallpidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne and Lysander have been best friends since the age of five, along with their permanent third-wheel Lorcan. Best friends were all they were until the age of sixteen when the two most stubborn people on the planet accidentally fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envy

Roxanne wasn’t jealous. _So what if her best friend suddenly wanted to spend so much time with her cousin?_ She isn’t his only friend, he’s allowed to hang out with other people. _So what if Lysander all of the sudden wanted to spend time with beautiful, funny, charming Dominique?_ He’s his own person. He can do what he wants.

 _Why does it make her feel sick to her stomach whenever she sees them together?_ He sat by Dominique at breakfast instead of by her. She sat there and watched them whisper to each other while she pretended to listen to her brother talk about Quidditch strategies.

 _What does he see in her?_ Well that’s a stupid question. She’s Dominique Weasley and she’s amazing. Dominique was the type of person everyone liked. Of course Lysander likes her. There isn’t anything not to like.   _They aren’t dating, are they?_ They couldn’t be dating. They’ve got to be just friends. They don’t seem compatible. Lysander isn’t Dominique’s type.

 _Why was he avoiding her?_ Lysander always seemed distracted when Roxanne finally did get to spend time alone with him. He wouldn’t meet her eye. He was nervous and distant.  She watched Dominique put her hand on Lysander’s shoulder and she felt her gut twist. She isn’t jealous. She’s just worried. If her best friend and closest cousin start dating, and things go badly, her life might get complicated. That’s what’s wrong. She isn’t jealous.  Lysander’s laughing at one of her cousin’s jokes. One of his sincere, head thrown back, eyes shut tight laughs. She knew she was glaring but she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted to make him laugh like that. _Why is Dominique making him laugh like that? What’s so funny?_

She’s not jealous. She has no reason to be jealous. Lysander glances towards her and she forces herself to put on a neutral face. He grins at her and she can’t ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Maybe she has a reason.


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting advice on being in unrequited love with someone, and then ignoring it.

Lysander Scamander was extremely annoyed with himself. He was such a cliche. He was the sad idiot who had fallen for his best friend. He had the privilege of loving a girl who only saw him as a brother.

Of course, it made sense. It was very easy falling for Roxanne Weasley. She was beautiful and kind and funny and probably the most amazing person Lysander had ever met. She was mischievous, she loved pulling pranks. She was dependable and always there for her friends. To be friends with Roxanne Weasley was a guarantee that anyone who messed with you would have to face her wrath. And sure, she had her faults, everyone did. But she didn’t let anything get in her way.

Lysander had tried to stop thinking about her in that way. He tried dating other girls, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about Roxanne. He tried finding things wrong with her, a reason not to love her, but he had known her for so long that everything bad about her became endearing. He couldn’t find anything to dislike about her. Her laugh was kind of annoying, but in a cute way. And she always scrunched her nose up when she laughed or grinned and…

  _Fuck._ He loved her too much. He wished he could see her as a sister, it’d be so much easier. So much less painful. _Who knew pining would be this painful?_

He didn’t know what was wrong with him at first. Didn’t understand why he felt a painful twist in his gut every time he saw Roxanne with whatever guy (or girl, occasionally) she was seeing at the time. Most of her relationships didn’t last longer than a month and a half, she seemed to get bored easily. Yet Lysander felt like he would give anything just to be with her for a day. 

 Lorcan was the first person he told. He needed advice, and his twin was usually helpful. When he told his brother, however, his response was, “Roxie? You like _our_ Roxie?” Preceded and followed by laughter. Lysander questioned why he ever thought asking Lorcan for girl advice would be helpful. Especially when the girl in question was like a sister to Lorcan.

The second person who found out was Dominique. Lysander had never told her, she was just incredibly intuitive. Her advice was much better. “Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, it won’t ruin your friendship. You’ve been best friends since before you could read. You’ve been through too much for something like this to mess anything up between you.”  

Lysander was a Gryffindor. He could tell a girl he liked her. He was going to tell a girl he liked her. _He could do it._

... But then he didn’t. He told himself he’d tell her the next time he saw her. And that was the plan, until he saw her holding hands with some seventh year Ravenclaw guy. He ignored the twist of his gut and the vague urge to throw up and kept walking. Maybe he’d tell her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the writer this ship deserves, but I'm apparently the only one who ships them, so I'll have to do. Hopefully my writing skills improve over time, and I can finally write adorable fanfiction for this adorable couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, queensofwd.tunblr.com. HMU if you also love Roxander.


End file.
